


Electrifying Touch

by lazy_bird



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Barduil - Freeform, Kind Thranduil, M/M, Sci-Fi AU, The Hobbit AU, Thranduil - Freeform, bard the bowman - Freeform, futuristic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_bird/pseuds/lazy_bird
Summary: Barduil/Sci-fi AuBard Bowman is being followed through the streets of Laketown. To his surprise, it's Thranduil, the man he thought he would never see again after so many years.Not only does it shocks him that Thranduil is in one piece but what he had to say... they are all in danger.





	Electrifying Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic will have a second chapter but right now it's not my first priority.  
> I am doing submission fics and I need to write them all. When I feel like it's time to end this story, I will.  
> And don't worry, I won't forget about them :)

The streets of Laketown were busy as always. The smell of fish water was ever so present, stinging the eyes of newcomers and causing waves of nausea as they went their ways. To the locals, it was just another Tuesday. 

The corners of alleys were filled with runaway kids, prostitutes trying to earn a living, drug dealers and corrupted cops, the flickering neon lights giving them a surreal and haunting atmosphere.  

Signs would pop up from the stores trying to sell some merchandise. Some had erotic woman hugging or dancing around the product. Then they would flicker to a man flexing his buff arms and pointing to the local store.  

The kids that were better off rode on their hover sneakers, jumping over homeless people that were pleading for change. Women and men would walk as they talk to a holographic screen a few inches from their face to another person and mechanical dragons walked the streets with their owners as if they were real dogs. 

Nothing screamed _home than_  a city that swallows and spits out the residents like chewed tobacco. 

Bard arrived at the docks with the latest shipment and gave the paperwork to the guard and was sent his way after he finished his shift.  

Someone pushed past him, hitting his shoulder making him hiss. The metal was getting rusty and it was digging into his skin. It had been a while since he went to the mechanic doctor but since he wasn’t earning what he did in the past, it was more of a luxury at this point. He had a family to take care off. 

Suddenly a woman’s scream caught his attention. 

He had to hit his temple a bit to focus his eye and zoom in on what was happening. 

“For fuck’s sake...” he said through his teeth as he walked towards Alfrid and his gang of rotten men. “Leave her alone, Alfrid.” 

The man turned around and his smile dropped.  

“She is just a robot, Bard. Go away. They are made for this.” 

“Please, sir...” the woman pleaded.  

He could see that her ear was missing and it had some loose wires. But there was fear in her eyes. Bard knew real emotion when he saw it.  

“Shut it!” Alfrid yanked her hair and she whimpered.  

“Let her go.” 

“You are not a cop anymore, Bowman. Maybe you need to be taught a lesson.” 

The men around the woman started walking towards him, one even took out a knife. A _knife_. Bard let out a sigh—a mixture of annoyance and exhaustion. All of them came at once and Bard moved swiftly, hitting them with the palm of his metallic hand on their neck, making them either scream in pain or pass out. 

“I’ll ask one more time.” 

Alfrid cursed and pushed the woman, making her hit the ground hard.  

He spat the ground and move past his men. Then he looked over his shoulders and with a malicious grin he said, 

“You better watch out, Bowman. There is no one to protect you here and you can’t be two places at one if you know what I’m—”  

But Alfrid didn’t have time to finish the threat because Bard lifted his robotic arm halfway, emitting a faint blue glow. From his upper and lower arm, two bow limbs appear, and an electric arrow formed between a bright bowstring.  

Bard’s eyes were full of rage.  

“Finish your sentence, Alfrid. I dare you.”  

But Alfrid whimpered and ran away, his men right on his heel. Once they were nowhere in sight, Bard’s arm went back to normal and he staggered a bit, gripping it.  

It hurt.  

It burned.  

Then he went to the woman but she was already up, fixing her short skirt and walking towards the next corner, whispering, “I gotta continue working... I gotta continue working...” 

 

On his way home, he felt as someone was following him.  _Not this again_ , he thought as he continued walking. He needed to get home and cool down his arm. There was no way it could support another bluff. 

But now he couldn’t risk going back home. Not where his children were. There had to be another way. 

When Bard took a sharp turn, he took what was nearest and prepared for an attack. This ends now. 

He slowed his pace and took a big, polluted breath and when the person was close enough, he spun to grab them but they were too fast. They dodged, kicking Bard’s leg and making him fall hard on the ground. But Bard threw the iron pipe at them and they dodge it, making them lose their focus on him.  

Bard took the opportunity of their distraction and tackle them. But they had a steady stance and that only made them knee his stomach, making Bard gag a bit. 

“You’ve gotten slow, Bowman.” 

“Wh-What?” Bard asked, panting at the person’s distorted voice.  

The person took off the hood of their cape and Bard let out a gasp as he composed himself. The man’s blonde hair glowed in different neon colors as the street lights and local signs glowed in the night. Like a halo.  

“Thranduil...” Bard said softly.  

It was Thranduil...  _his_ Thranduil ... in one piece.  He looked  _normal_.  But the pain reminded him of what just happened and he regained his composure.  

“What the hell? What was all that for?” 

Thranduil didn’t answer but he did have a reason. But not the one he was here for. 

“I’ve come here to seek your help,” 

“For the love of Eru, couldn’t you just have called me?” he hissed as he touched his stomach. “You know, like a normal person?” 

“You know I’m not normal. And neither are you.” 

“Shut up.” he limped away. “Whatever you need, I can’t help you. Good luck.” 

Thranduil looked at Bard as he walked away. 

“You’re in danger.” Bard didn’t stop. “ _We_ are in danger.” 

“What?” that made him stop.  

“Someone is targeting agents from The Task Force. They already took Haldir and they almost got Thorin.” Bard was speechless. “I came here to get you.” 

“I can’t leave. I have a life here. I have children...” his children, he remembered. “I need to get home,” he said in a rush and ran towards his apartment. 

When he ran up the stairs, Bard opened the door and saw that everything was normal. Sigrid and Bain were folding the laundry while Tilda laid on the floor, watching a show. A sigh of relief escaped his lips and he staggered once more. 

But a hand grabbed him and helped him walk inside. 

“Da’?” asked Sigrid getting up from the old and beat up couch. 

“I’m... fine,” when he saw that his children were asking with their eyes about the man, he explained that he was an ex-coworker.  

“Let me see,” said Thranduil.  

“I’m fine,” 

Thranduil raised an eyebrow and gripped loosely Bard’s shoulder and he let out a painful scream. This wasn’t the good kind of pain... this was unbearable.  

Tilda jumped and hid behind Bain. 

“Da’?” whimpered Tilda. 

“I’m fine, sweetheart. Sometimes the arm hurts.” 

“I knew you neglected your arm.”  

Thranduil took out his cloak and placed a duffle bag on the chipped wooden table. As he opened it, Bain looked over and saw that there were a bunch of tools there. It was a mixture of surgical and mechanic tools. It looked scary as hell. 

“I can handle it.”  

Bard was being stubborn and Thranduil would have found it endearing but right now their lives were in danger and he can’t have Bard risking everything with his ego. So, he looked at the children and said, 

“If I don’t help your father this will keep getting worse,” he ripped the sleeve of Bard’s coat and shirt making him hiss in pain and revealing how bad his arm was. 

Part of his arm was emitting smoke and the stump of his shoulder had a mixture of green, brown and reddish patches. It looked really, really bad. Sigrid gasped and took Tilda away and told her to play in her room in the meantime.  

“Do you need anything?” asked Sigrid. 

“We don’t have much but there has to be something here that can be useful.” 

Thranduil smiled—something that took Bard by surprise. It was a rare sight and in those rare occasions, it was always towards Bard. He decided to push that thought away. 

“Most of the things I need I already brought but, if you can be so kind, I need a thick cloth, warm water, and alcohol.” both of them nodded and left. 

“That was unnecessary... that was my only coat.” 

“I’ll buy you a new one.” 

“I don’t need it.” 

“Sigrid, is there a clothing store nearby?”  

“Yes. Just a few blocks from here.” 

Thranduil took a few 100 bills and gave them to Sigrid who looked really shocked.  

“Can you buy another coat for your father?” 

“Thran—argh!” Thranduil had poked the skin again. 

“And take the little one with you,” 

The three of them hurries out not before giving Thranduil the things he asked for and both of them were alone once more. 

“You said that we were in danger, yet you just sent my children to the streets.” he hissed when Thranduil kept inspecting his arm. 

“They are not alone. And I needed them to get out because...” Thranduil pressed a button and dismantled the whole arm, making a loud crash on the table and Bard letting out a blood-curdling scream. Tears poured down from his cheeks. “I don’t want them to hear this.” 

“Be... fucking gentle...” Bard sniffled and greeted his teeth.  

“I am always gentle with you, Bard.” Thranduil looked at him and Bard looked away. “You just let yourself go to a point that there is no other way around it. I also have to take care of that eye.” 

“The eye is fine,” 

“Liar.” 

Thranduil took the cloth and dipped it in the warm water, cleaning the shoulder. It had blisters from the heat of the arm and some were oozing blood. It was a mess. Bard knew that Thranduil was being gentle, even after he was being rude and distant towards him—Bard knew that Thranduil would never hurt him intentionally and that... made things worse for him.  

“Ok, now I need your belt.”  

“Why?” 

“You need something to bite into,” Bard shuddered at the thought of more excruciating pain. “I don’t want you biting your tongue off and choking on your blood.” 

“Geez... you are still as crude as ever.” Bard tried to take off his belt with one arm but he was still sore from the early fight and sadly he wasn’t left-handed. Then Thranduil eyed the somewhat pathetic struggle and kneeled down and began to do it. “Stop! I got it.”  

But with one look Bard and froze. 

“Stay still,” Bard complied. It had been so long since he heard that tone of voice. Thranduil’s hand found its way to Bard’s waist, “Move a little bit forward.” and Bard did and with a swift move, the belt was off. 

Bard’s heart was beating fast. He could feel it on his lips.  

 _Bard, you need to gain control_ , he thought. 

“You really know your way around another man’s pants,” 

Thranduil stood up and unfazed he said, “Open up.” Bard opened his mouth and Thranduil bent the belt three times and Bard bit into it. And without breaking the gaze, he continued, “I only know yours. That’s why I know it so well.” 

Then gave half a smirk. 

 _Goddamn it!_  

“Now I have to disinfect, bandage it and work on your arm. Can you handle it?” Bard let out a sharp breath through his nose and gave a quick nod. “Try not to pass out.” 

 

When Sigrid, Bain, and Tilda came back, their father was laying on the couch, sweating, a bandage covering his shoulder and his free arm covering his eyes. His breathing was slow but heavy. He was trying his best to control his pain.  

He knew he had no one other than himself to blame but it was fucking easy blaming Thranduil right about now. 

Thranduil, on the other hand, was on the table working on Bard’s arm. He had some special glasses that zoomed with just the command of a thought and while he was fixing part of the inside of the arm, two other spider-like robots were fixing the fingers and the elbow. Blue and yellow sparks were flying everywhere. It was like seeing a little firework show. 

Bain and Tilda stayed close to Thranduil, looking at his work in awe while Sigrid went to her father and placed the bag beside and asked how he was feeling. She didn’t like the fact that he was sweating and trying his best to smile.  

Bain placed the rest of the money on the table and Thranduil stopped working. 

“You didn’t use all of it?” the children looked at each other. 

“It was just the coat, sir,” said Sigrid.  

Thranduil looked over to Bard who, very awkwardly, took the coat out of the bag. 

“A second-rate coat, you mean,” 

“I like it,” quickly said Bard. “You didn’t experience any trouble in the streets?” the three of them shook their heads and Thranduil continued working. “Good, now go and prepare for bed. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“I never thought I’d see you with kids, to be honest,” Thranduil said after the kids were away. 

“I never thought I’d see you again,”  

Thranduil paused but then continued.  

“You made sure of that,” 

“Stop... I know you are angry at me,” 

“Why would I be?” 

“Don’t make me say it...” 

“Why would I be here, fixing your mistakes and saving your family’s life if I hate you?” 

Bard clenched his normal hand and stood up. He walked towards Thranduil and grabbed his shoulder making him stop working. Bard had forgotten how it felt to have Thranduil’s hair around his fingers.  

“Why did you, Thran?” Bard said Thranduil’s name so softly that it made it difficult for Thran to focus. “You don’t owe me anything... especially after what I did.” 

“I don’t blame you,” 

Bard scoffed and move away Thranduil’s hair to the side, showing the thin line of a scar where the real skin ends and the fake one starts. He pressed his thumb against it, feeling the layer and Thranduil could feel the hairs on his skin prickle. 

“Why don’t you... I caused this...” 

“It’s not your fault,” 

“I hesitated... your face... the fire...” Bard was relieving the event and he didn’t want that. He didn’t want to hear the gunshots... the screams. 

“I am better now,” 

“I left you alone,” 

“I don’t blame you,” 

Bard was furious. He slammed his fist on the table so hard that one of the spider looking robots fell to the side, it’s tiny legs moving automatically without purpose.  

“Why aren’t you angry at me!?” 

Thranduil turned around, “Why? When you are being angry for the both of us.” 

Bard took a step back when Thranduil stood up and approached him. There was purpose in those eyes and Bard had seen them before, many years ago. It was the first time that Bard felt as if he was the most vulnerable man on the planet. It scared him but it thrilled him to the bone.  

Bard wasn’t in his twenties anymore and yet, when he was with Thranduil it was the most alive he has ever felt. He never understood why this man could make Bard feel like this. No one could compare. Not even his late wife, and that filled him with guilt.  

He didn’t want to admit to himself that he loved giving all the control to Thranduil and his desperation for taking it back was backfiring. But he knew he didn’t deserve it. 

“To tell you the truth, I was angry... no, I was heartbroken. You don’t know this but I was so worried about you that I didn’t notice the bandages on my face.” Bard’s eyes began to water. “Then I saw my face and I almost went insane. Good thing that I have good health insurance.”  

“Thranduil...” 

Thranduil pinned him against the wall, a finger caressed the stubby jawline and saw how Bard’s cheeks got a little darker.  

“I’m better now—breath, Bard.” Bard let out a slow breath. “But I know that you want to be punished for what happened. But I don’t blame you for running away after the incident. I know you couldn’t handle it. I know you did your best.”  

Bard grabbed Thranduil’s shirt and let the tears fall down. 

“He was just a kid...” Bard whimpered.  

“I know.” 

“I couldn’t pull the trigger...” 

“I know.” 

“I’m so sorry...” 

“Yeah.” then Thranduil pulled away. “I need to continue working on your arm. You need to rest.” but Bard didn’t let go of the shirt. 

“I never stopped thinking about you...”  

“So, you did all the punishment all by yourself, huh.” 

Bard took Thranduil’s hand and placed it on his neck. 

“Every single night,” 

“Bard...” now it was time for Thranduil to have some self-control. 

“Just a little bit longer...” Bard pressed Thranduil’s finger against his throat a little bit tighter.  

“You really know how to push my buttons,” Bard who smirked a bit. 

Thranduil hugged Bard’s waist with his free hand and both of them could feel the pressure rising. It had been so long. It had been so long since they had touched each other. Then he slowly tightened the grip on Bard’s throat and Bard bit his lip. 

But then Thranduil stopped and Bard met his eyes. Thranduil was a man of few emotions but when he did, it was either the most beautiful or the most heart wrenching he has ever seen and the latter was making him tremble. 

Thranduil’s thumb left Bard’s throat and went to his lips.  

“You have no idea how much I missed them,” Thranduil whispered. Then Thranduil’s eyes dropped and he turned around and sat down. “I have to go back to work.” 

Bard didn’t move for a few seconds. He still felt Thranduil’s touch. He really deserved this... to have him so close but only seeing his back.  

“I... I’m going for a walk.” he took the new coat and a freshly washed shirt and dressed but he stopped at the door. “Thranduil?” Thranduil placed his glasses on and adjusted the spider that fell. “If anything happens, make my children first priority.” and then he left. 

Thranduil let out a loud sigh when he heard the door close. He wanted to kiss him so badly! That was torture but he had a mission! The more seconds they waste, the closer  _they_  got.  

He couldn’t bear to lose him. Not again. Bard was surely mistaken if he thinks that Thranduil won’t do everything in his power to keep him alive. 

Thranduil tapped twice the silver band on his wrist and a small screen appeared. A flat line spiked multiple times when someone talked. 

“Yes, boss?” Tauriel asked.  

“Don’t lose sight of him. If anything happens, report immediately.” 

“Understood,” 

Hell will come for those who try and take away what he truly loves.


End file.
